<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rut in Peace by Maxbass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335093">Rut in Peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass'>Maxbass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Breeding, Cheating, Futanari, Group Sex, Harems, Impregnation, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ember McLain, Desiree and Penelope Spectra have a plan that would destroy their common enemy but first need to seal the deal with Marcella which is pleasurable for all four of them. Once their deal is sealed, they help Marcella escape the Ghost Zone where her first encounter is a sexy sight for sore eyes.</p><p>Characters:<br/>Marcella Highthorn (original) © Mabxass<br/>Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rut in Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh god yes, say my name!” Ember McClain moans loudly at her lover who has been boning her for hours and her ghostly womb already has been filled several times as well as her other holes while her two associates Desiree and Penelope Spectra lay aside of her completely spent. “Mmm oh yes Ember! Aaaah you have such a sweet cunt, just like your friends!” The pale goddess moans as she thrusts hard and deep while Ember’s hair flares up after her lover said her name.</p><p>“Aaah yes good mm please cum inside me aaah! Please make a baby inside me like the others aah to seal our deal, Marcella!” Ember moans loudly though it became less about the deal and more about sex several hours ago for all three ghostly ladies but it still needed to be said. “Mmm you know it Ember I am breeding and rebreeding your womb over and over again” the redhead growls before she dumps another load into the blue-haired girl.</p><p>Another hour and they are finished having sex in the Ghost Zone when she asks the horned redhead if she remembers their deal. “Yeah you want me to break the mind of your enemy for years now called Danny Phantom by seducing the women in his life and make them part of my harem like you three are now” Marcella grins with a wink at which Ember tries to protest before she admits it. “Good wife” the demoness coos and kisses Ember deeply before they all wake up and start to plan Marcella’s escape from the Ghost Zone.</p><p>A week later Maddie Fenton is working on a new device that may aid her and her husband on their ghost hunting when there is a humming comes from the locked gate to the Ghost Zone. “What is going on?” the matriarch of the Fenton household says when she turns around to see the portal slowly opening. She rushes towards the control panel trying to do everything to keep the portal from opening and let some unwanted individual escape from the Ghost Zone though something seems to slip out without the mother noticing.</p><p>Marcella smiles when her entry goes unnoticed while she watches the portal close again. Her eyes go over that tight outfit hugging Maddie’s body which compliments all those sexy curves. “Hmm this is going to be more interesting than I thought it would be” Marcella thinks while she licks her lips when she watches the woman bend over and sees that nice thick ass in that very tight outfit which makes her dick stir. “Got to make that woman mine” she thinks with a grin on her lips while she turns invisible and move towards Maddie.</p><p>“I guess it was just a glitch” the brown-haired woman thinks when it seem to function as normal and heads back to the device she was working for. She starts to tinker with it when she suddenly feels some hands on her ass but when she turns around there is no one there. She gets back to the device when hands grope her breasts but to such a point that it makes her moan a little yet she sees nothing so she tries her ghost detector.  “Hmmm nothing, how odd” she says out loud then her lips are sealed y something that feel like lips which start to kiss her deeply and for some unknown reason she returns the kiss.</p><p>“Mmm this definitely is not Jack nor Vlad, none of them xan kiss like this” she thinks while she starts to lose herself to this kiss of this unknown person. Her ghost hunter instincts kick in a little when her arms wrap around the assailant and she pulls that person in when. Maddie looks surprised the moment she feels breasts press against hers. “Is this a woman?” she thinks again though it does not stop her from kissing until she sees a shimmer and finds a redhead in her arms with beautiful heterochromatic eyes that stare in her purple eyes.</p><p>“Mmm looks like you caught me, Mrs. Fenton” Marcella grins in her human form and grabs a handful of ass “what will you do now with me?” Maddie looks confused when she was asked this; there is so much sexual intonation in her voice which strikes deep into her heart and loins. She has been so busy with ghost hunting that she has not paid any attention to her other needs though her husband has done nothing to make sure they were met as well since all he thinks about is ghost hunting, even more than she does.</p><p>A warmth courses through the woman’s body and wonders why she responds like this since she never had these kinds of urges for a girl. “What’s that?” Maddie thinks when she feels something press against her thighs and only now realizes that the woman wears no clothes. “I am Marcella Highthorn by the way, I am a hermaphrodite and not a ghost and you’re lover-to-be” the goddess says confidently and winks before locking lips again as her love and desire washes over the woman’s body.</p><p>“Mmm I am getting so horny” Maddie thinks as she feels her twat moisten between her legs “it has been years since I had sex being busy with Ghost Hunting ever since Danny became a teenager!” Marcella could feel the desire rising into her target but she starts to feel more for this woman the longer they kissed. The herm’s hand goes up and pulls the zipper down. The woman’s breasts bounce freely from their prison and they are bigger than the goddess thought they would be. The brunette does not resist the undressing, she knows that she wants and needs this and stands there now completely naked.</p><p>“You like what you see?” she says teasingly towards the demoness who grins brightly. “Oh I love what I am seeing, you’re so much sexier than I first thought” Marcella blurts out which stuns Maddie but also makes her blush. “It has been so long since someone told me that, even my husband hasn’t said anything like that in years” Maddie whispers as she takes Marcella in her arms and their breasts pressing against one another. “Then he’s a fool and I am going to make you mine now for sure” the fey says confidently which makes the mature woman giggle like a little girl.</p><p>Maddie rubs her inner thigh against the outside of Marcella’s thigh who places a hand on it when she feels that pussy dripping on her feet. “Mmm looks like someone is ready, no need to hold back then” the hybrid herm smiles as she pushes her shaft deep into the woman’s snatch only stopping at the entrance of the cervix. “Oooh my god aaah you’re stretching me so good mmm it feels so amazing please fuck me aaah please give me all your cock” the brunette moans in heat which only urges Marcella on and she starts to move her hips faster and harder before she rams her dick deep into the woman’s womb.</p><p>“Mmm yes yes please more aah please aaah make me your woman aaah fill me with your seed aaah I think I want your babies” the milf moan loudly while those breasts rub against one another as well. “You’re wish is my command, my love” Marcella moans while laying the emphasis on love since she has fallen in love already with this luscious woman. “Mmm thank you aaah love you to” Maddie moans who barely notices how Marcella called her.</p><p>“Mm that makes me happy to hear that, love you as well” Marcella whispers seductively before they lock lips again and their tongues dance in the other’s mouth. The two of them moan in the passionate kiss until they both orgasm and a hot load of fertile seed gets pumped into the woman’s womb.</p><p>“I am not done yet, I am going to make love to you for a very long time” Marcella giggles and starts thrusting again. “Mmm good aaah I want more of your cock” Maddie coos as she gives herself completely to her new lover.</p><p>Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone Ember, Desiree and Penelope look on via a camera attached to a drone they sent along to watch the progress of Marcella and three of them watch how she has sex with the mother of their common enemy. “Mmm fuckk that’s so hot, wish that was me” they all say in unison. “So what are you three skanks up to?” they hear someone ask them from behind when Ember and Penelope recognize their friend Kitty. When the green-haired girl look over their shoulder and sees the hot scene on the monitor.</p><p>“Mmm is that Danny’s mom getting fucked by that huge cock? Who is she?” Kitty asks the others. “That is Marcella, we worked out a deal to mentally destroy our common enemy but it is so hot” Desiree moans softly while she looks as the scene. “She is also our husband or wife however you would like to see it though it seems she has gotten herself a married woman as her new wife” Ember giggles a little while she tries to fight the urge to play with herself. “Mmm she looks hot, I might want a piece of that to since Johnny 13 and I broke up I have not had a good dick inside of me…well he was ok” Kitty says while she joins the others to watch their plan unfold.</p><p>“Mom?!” Jazz shouts out since she got home early and with all her friends were busy, she decided to get home early before meeting them later. She expected her mother to be home, since her dad has not been home for two months, when she hears moans coming from the basement. “What is going on?” the redhead thinks while she slowly descends the stairs with the moans getting louder and louder. One of the moans sounds familiar while the second voice does not.</p><p>Then Jazz makes it down all the way and follows the sounds of moaning when she sees her mother bend over against the portal leading to the Ghost Zone with a tattooed redhead moving her ass back and forth while they both moan lewdly in sexual heat. “Mmm fuck Marcella aaah you really love fucking my ass” she hears her mother moan to the stranger while the portal shakes from the furious pounding. “Oh I love fucking every hole of yours, darling” Jazz listens in and the stranger tell her mother and that shocks her. She takes a step back and a beaker drops to the floor just after the two lovers have another orgasm.</p><p>“Mmm looks like someone caught us making love” Marcella giggles while she pulls her shaft out of Maddie’s rear, cum drips on the floor from that sexy fat ass. The woman grabs the herm’s hand as they walk towards where the sound came from. They find Jazz looking at them with stunned eyes and Maddie grins “Marcella, allow me to introduce my daughter Jazz to you. She talks all about wanting a boyfriend but has either not found one or they did not last, perhaps she needs a girlfriend instead”</p><p>The herm smiles while Jazz tries to stammer some protest but before she actually could say something comprehensive, Marcella stands there in front of her and wraps her arms warmly around her body. “If she has not, it is their loss and my gain” the goddess says with a smile on her lips “you are a very beautiful young lady” Now the girl blushes bright red, no one has ever said that to her and with those words her heart starts to beat faster in her chest. Jazz’s eyes widen when she finds her lips press against the demoness’ lips surprising herself by her forwardness of kissing Marcella.</p><p>“Looks like she loves you now as well, I am glad” Maddie purrs behind her daughter as she starts to undress her daughter. “I don’t mind sharing her, have some fun together” the brunette says while she presses her bare breasts against the back of her daughter who lets out a soft moan when she feels something grind against her wet womanhood. “Her cock is really nice and after she shoots her first load inside you, you will have to clean mama as well” Maddie whispers in Jazz’s ear.</p><p>The herm lifts Jazz up by holding on to her ass; she lowers the girl until her shaft enters the young lady’s womanhood who gasps in bliss when she and her new girlfriend become one as they start making love.</p><p>True to her word, Maddie joins the two of them once Marcella releases a fresh batch of fertile seed into Jazz’ womb. The mother bends over and the herm makes Jazz do the same pressing the daughter between her mother’s ass cheeks. The redhead starts cleaning that fat ass while her own gets pounded deep.</p><p>Two hours later Marcella disappears telling them that their son/brother would soon be home and cannot be seen just yet. Mother and daughter kiss one another deeply before they get in the shower where they clean one another thoroughly and then act like nothing is out of the ordinary when Danny, Sam and Tucker join them in the living room though Sam has a feeling she is being watched.</p><p>The nest week Marcella spends all her time with Maddie and Jazz but always disappears when Danny comes home but during the next Monday they agree to help increase Marcella’s wives with some her son’s friends and schoolmates. Maddie quickly converts a van into a spy mobile while the trio makes their way to Casper High School where the milf parks the car in the parking lot and the two ladies stand in front of the herm to educate her some about Danny and the girls at school that could be of interest.</p><p>“I would say there are two main girls and the rest is an added bonus” Jazz tells her girlfriend “one you may have seen called Sam Manson, she has been at our house and is a close friend of Danny. Though I have a feeling she may be interested in my brother but he has eyes for the next girl” Maddie takes over and shows another picture of a beautiful Hispanic girl “this is Paulina Sanchez, the girl Danny has a crush on ever since he saw her. She is the popular girl of  his school and head cheerleader, of course she has no eyes for him but he keeps looking at her”</p><p>“In five minutes gym should start and Sam will most likely will try to cut this class and hide in one of the empty classrooms nearby while Danny and Tucker will attend this class so this might be the best time to at least get near her” Maddie concludes and Marcella nods after which she steps out of the van. She walks the school grounds while taking mental notes when the bell rings, she quickly makes her way to the two possible classes where the Goth girl might hide from her gym teachers.</p><p>She makes her way to the first classroom she thought of the one Sam would most likely be in and when she opens the door and scans the room with her mind, she grins when her intuition is spot on. Marcella walks towards one of the bookcases and finds the girl sitting there motioning the herm to be quite. “Please don’t….” Sam was about to say only to find herself silenced by Marcella’s ruby lips on her purple lips when the unknown redhead kisses her deeply. At first she does not know what to do but for some unknown reason she wraps her arms around the herm’s neck and kisses back.</p><p>“Mmm what is it about this woman that makes my heart beat faster than it has ever done” Sam thinks while she feels the heat in her body rises, the normally rational girl melts completely for the goddess as she pours everything into that kiss while she could feel her loins getting wet. “I know we both want this but since we are on a time limit, why don’t we dive straight in?” the fallen angel asks as she pulls Sam’s skirt up and panties down while her pants disappear from her lower body to reveal her hard pole standing tall.</p><p>“That is so big, are you sure it will fit?” Sam asks instead of telling the herm off, she desires and loves this unknown person as she spreads her legs wide. “I think you’re wet enough and before I go in, I am Marcella and you’re wife from now on as well” the hybrid herm whispers before she pushes the head inside. Her hips move slowly back and forth while Sam processes those words while moaning softly. “Mmm yes ok I will be your wife” she whispers which makes her wife smile and she kisses her and moves her hips faster.</p><p>Sam kisses deeply back which keeps her also from making too much noise as she feels that hot rod delve deep into her female cave as they make passionate love in the empty classroom when suddenly someone else enters the class. The two of them do not pay it attention since they are lost into one another when suddenly they hear a voice from behind.</p><p>“Oh my Sam Manson never thought to find you here let alone doing this and oh my goodness…that is a huge dick! I am going to join in the fun since gym class has been extended due to our History class being cancelled” Valerie grins while she undresses “so who is your girlfriend?” The black girl asks when she goes down behind the herm and starts to lick that sweet cunt of the futa.</p><p>“Mmm glad we got more time and someone that can become my wife as well, I am Marcella” the hybrid herm moans while she grinds her pussy against Valerie’s lips while her throbbing dick leaks pre cum into the Goth’s womb.”Mmm I love a confident person, I will let you know once I have this thick rod inside me” the black girl coos while she continues to lick the herm’s pussy until she starts to pump her cum into Sam’s cunt.</p><p>“So much cum” Sam coos and kisses her girlfriend deeply before Marcella pulls out. She shoots the last remaining shots onto Sam while she squirts all over Valerie’s face. “Time to make you mine but you better clean Sam up as well” Marcella grins while she places Valerie on all fours in front of Sam and pushes her dick balls deep inside that chocolate pussy. “”Aaaah I see your point aaah yes mmm fuck I’ll be your girlfriend after this” Valerie moans before she starts to lick the cum from that cream pied cunt.</p><p>Until the next hour they three of them make love and the two ladies lay there exhausted but completely satisfied. “And?” Marcella asks Valerie who only nods as the two girls slowly get up to make their way to the showers after they dressed up.</p><p>Marcella smiles and whistles happily when she sees a familiar face when she sees Paulina walk up to her with a blond aside from her. “May I ask who you are? I am sure you’re not a student here” Paulina says with a Mexican accent. “Certainly but would you mind we talk somewhere private so things won’t escalate?” the redheaded herm asks and the two girls agree as they take to the school locker room. When they turn around to ask the goddess the question they asked earlier, each gets greeted by a deep kiss and some fondling which turns both girls on.</p><p>The goddess smiles as she leaves the two girls behind before she joins Maddie and Jazz in the van. “We better get home quickly, school is about the end soon and Johnny might head home first but we better get some make up sex tomorrow from early in the morning well into the afternoon, especially if what you’re telling us that four girls will be joining us which is not even counting the three in the Ghost Zone” Maddie says and Marcella chuckles in response with a nod which seem to please mother and daughter.</p><p>A month passes and Jack Fenton has still not come home but Maddie and Jazz no longer cared and the portal was opened to let Ember McClain, Penelope, Kitty and Desiree out while Marcella and her harem of girlfriends now turned wives celebrate each day with loving sex until one day, they did not pay attention to the time nor did they pay attention to it anymore.</p><p>That afternoon Danny and Tucker arrive at the Fenton compound and find it completely empty of life. “Where are mom and Jazz? They are supposed to be home” Danny asks Tucker who hears sounds coming from below. “Maybe they are downstairs in the laboratory and having some trouble with the portal?” his friend suggest and Danny nods but refrains from changing into his ghost form unless really necessary.</p><p>The two boys descend the stairs when they hear a familiar voice shout out “ooh yes say my name, Marcellaaa! Say your wife’s name!” then another familiar voice says “not fair for only your wives to get pregnant but how about I get you pregnant as well?” and an unknown voice tells her ok followed by a gasp. “Mmm so now everyone will get pregnant, how perfect” Danny hears his mom say and rushes downstairs.</p><p>Danny watches Ember getting filled by cum form the unknown person while Desiree seems to cum as well inside that same person. Then he looks around seeing his mother and sister licking each other’s pussies from a wet liquid. Kitty uses a strap on Star while Penelope and Valerie kiss one another lewdly while their fingers are in the other’s snatch.</p><p>“My turn next, my pussy as been aching to have that cock inside me again” Danny hears another familiar voice says and to his shock he sees the girl he has had a crush on for such a  long time walk around naked and towards the woman with the huge dick. “Mmm of course my beloved wife Paulina, let us show our guests how to treat a woman and wife when making love” the goddess smiles as she gets behind Paulina who she lifts up by the thighs. The Latina grabs the back of the head backwards and gasps when that thick pole goes deep into her womanhood.</p><p>Danny watches his crush get pounded by someone else and his mind and heart shatters which his friend notices who puts his hand on his friend’s shoulder to lend support while Paulina loses her mind to the pleasure her wife is giving her with her magnificent meat sword. The two boys leave the compound to never return there while it gets turned into the Highthorn’s Wives Compound where months later the sounds of screaming babies could be heard.</p><p>In all this you wonder what happened Jack Fenton? Jack really has been looking for Vlad Masters but these two men have been secret lovers and have been together for all that time while they also prepared for his divorce from Maddie which is now ready and Danny will stay with his fathers now.</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>